Don't Hide It
by shanagi95
Summary: Everytime. Everytime I had done something new, he always had his back face me and touch his hat. What's going on? One shot. My first one shot of Vaughn. Hope this good! Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the story line.


**Don't Hide It**

I opened the door, made the bell rang in process. Vaughn lifted his head, maybe he tried to find whoever it was that opened the door. He didn't need to.

"Hello Vaughn!" I greeted him, smiling as sweetly as I could to make him suspicious.

He bought it. One glance at my face, he observed my body to find what will I do. At one point, his eyes burning a hole at my waist, as if he could see through it, to see what I hide with my hand at my back.

Julia's voice broke the silence, "Vaughn, who is the visitor?" Without taking his eyes from me, Vaughn answered her. "Chelsea."

She didn't response at Vaughn's answer. I guessed she know what will I do and give me some time, and space, to do it.

"So, Vaughn," I talked nonchalantly, like I will miss his burning eyes that tried to see through me. "I have something for you."

"I see."His eyebrows lifted slightly. "Is it blue feather?" His sarcastic tone was so deep that make me chose to ignore it.

"No." Carefully, I chose my words. "This is something else."

Slowly, I gave it to him. His eyes widened when he realized what had I brought.

"Hot… milk?" He stuttered, like he still waited something to happen. Come on, what had I done to him to make such a bad impression? Maybe glued his hand after shook it, or drew his smiling face before send it all over town, but that was not that scary, right?

After convinced him that I won't do anything else, he took the hot milk and quickly, he rushed out of the house.

He stopped at the door and muttered so low that I believe I just imagined it, "Thanks."

That was the first time he hide his face from me.

"Let's have dinner, Vaughn." I blurted out when he tried to leave again. Really, after 1 month I gave him hot milk I tried to give him another thing, porridge, and he tried to leave again! His eyes widened again and he stopped dead at his tracks.

I just wanted to make him stay, want to be with him a little longer that make me realized what had I said after 10 seconds.

"Vaughn, I….," I wanted to correct it, so he won't refuse me, but I failed.

"Okay." Now I was speechless. He agreed?

He left the room and for some time I believe he won't ever come back again. But he came back, without the porridge. And I realized he just put the porridge away, or he had hidden his face again from me.

He should have seen my shocked expression, because he smirked and for the first time, start a conversation. "Are you ready?" I snapped from my trance and nodded.

After a while I realized he had hidden his face from me for 3 times.

I sat on the sand, watching the sky. Soon night will come. I already gave Denny, Elliot, Shea, Will, Mark, and Pierre the chocolates. But the last one, I couldn't.

I took out the last chocolate that intended for the last bachelor left in Sunny Island. I sighed, and placed my palm against my face. I just couldn't.

I felt someone crept behind me. Quickly, I put in the chocolate and turned. There I saw Vaughn, who looked really depressed.

I composed myself. "Vaughn?" My voice wavered. Why was he here?

"Chelsea…" he called my name.

"Yes?" I answered carefully.

"Why…" He choked.

Why? What he wanted to ask? I felt pain to see him so vulnerable. So I tried the only thing came to my mind about how to cheer him.

"Here!" I gave him the chocolate. He just stared at it for a while. The he looked shocked.

"Vaughn…? Vaughn? Vaughn!" I called him. He didn't respond at all. Then he shook his head. He took the chocolate and ran from the beach.

At first, I do not know what had happen. At least he didn't refuse it, I thought. But at home, I knew one thing. He had hidden his face again.

He was always like that. When I held his hand, again, for the first time, when I kissed his cheek, when I asked him to watch fireworks with me, and at too many times, he hide his face from me.

And now, I will find and see that hidden face, by this blue feather, and by these hands.

_That's it! My first one shot about Vaughn! I will update my other stories as soon as I can, but for now I hope this make you feel contented. This story just popped out at my mind, but I always forget what I want to write, so I focused on this story first. Sorry for everyone that waiting for my story!_

_Actually, I wanted to show how Vaughn reacted at Chelsea's plan, but I didn't sure I will write that long. Maybe I will…._


End file.
